


Coffee for Dean

by BelleAmeBelleVie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmeBelleVie/pseuds/BelleAmeBelleVie
Summary: “…… for Dean” a voice yelled, shaking Dean out of his reverie. “Finally” he said, as he walked towards the counter.Just as he reached out to grab the coffee placed on the counter, another hand beat him to it. What the fuck? He was tired as hell, running on four hours of sleep, and now he had to deal with some coffee stealing asshole?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Coffee for Dean

Dean shivered as he quickened his pace. He just wanted to get to his destination before he froze into an icicle. He huffed a breath, watching it puff out in front on him. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he hoped the coffee shop wouldn’t be too crowded when he arrived.

He really needed to finish his paper for Mr. Singer’s _Introduction to Mechanics_ class before Friday, or he knew he’d be screwed. Bobby being a family friend would absolutely not be reason enough to ask for an extension. In fact, he was sure Bobby would probably rip him a new one for slacking off if his paper wasn’t up to his expectations.

He knew it was his fault for waiting until the last minute. Now it was Wednesday, and he’d be lucky if he could finish the paper on time after pulling a couple of all-nighters. Which was why he was a headed to the coffee shop he frequented. For a strong cup of coffee and a hopefully quiet place to do his work.

He couldn’t wait for winter break to begin, so he could finally go home. He missed his parents and brother, and he was extremely homesick. A phone call everyday did nothing to help him get over the homesickness. It had been months since he’d last seen his family, because he hadn’t been able to make it home for thanksgiving.

Which reminded him that he still had to go shopping for Christmas presents for them. Not that he could get them something really fancy, because he was just a broke college student. But he knew that they would appreciate whatever he gave them, because they were awesome like that. And hey, it’s the thought that counts.

It also reminded him that this was yet another Christmas for which he wasn’t going to be bringing anyone home, no matter how many times his mom asked him to.

“If I had someone to bring I would, mom” he’d grumble into the phone every time she brought it up.

Dean let out a sigh of relief when he opened the door to the shop, and stepped into a blessedly warm room. Looking around, he found that the place wasn’t too crowded. It being just after rush hour, the place wasn’t deserted, but it wasn’t uncomfortably crowded like he’d feared. There were a few empty tables, for which he was thankful.

He stood behind the two people in line, and yawned. He was really tired after sleeping at four last night, and really needed his coffee. His turn came soon enough, and he was facing a tired looking barista.

“Good morning sir, what can I get you?” she asked.

“A coffee, black, with two shots of espresso please”

“I’m sorry sir, the espresso machine is down, so your coffee might take a while” the barista said.

Great, Dean groaned internally. He knew it wasn’t the poor barista’s fault. “That’s fine” he sighed.

“Can I get your name?” she asked.

“Dean” he answered.

She nodded, and he handed her the money, and was given the receipt.

He made his way to one of the empty tables, and took out his laptop. “Let’s get this over with” he muttered to himself.

Dean was so engrossed in his work that he almost didn’t hear his name being called out.

“…… for Dean” a voice yelled, shaking Dean out of his reverie. “Finally” he said, as he walked towards the counter.

Just as he reached out to grab the coffee placed on the counter, another hand beat him to it. What the fuck? He was tired as hell, running on four hours of sleep, and now he had to deal with some coffee stealing asshole?

“Excuse me, what the fu…” he started, voice trailing off as he turned around to look at the guy standing in front of him, holding his coffee. Which, he now realized wasn’t exactly _his_ coffee, unless he’d accidentally ordered a drink with so much whipped cream and sprinkles, that his teeth hurt just looking at it. 

The guy holding the drink tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Dean. Eyes, which he now noticed were an incredible shade of blue. Attached to an incredibly handsome face. The guy was wearing a worn out tan trench coat, over a purple sweater with a picture of a cartoon bee on it, and tight blue jeans that showed off his incredible legs. His incredibly pink lips, were twisted in confusion. Damn, this guy looked really incredible.

“Can I help you?” his gravelly voice rumbled out, which was when Dean realized that he had been staring at the guy for way longer than was appropriate.

“Oh…um…I” Dean stumbled through his words, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for which he almost cussed the innocent guy out for grabbing his order.

“Coffee for Dean” a voice yelled out again, placing a cup of normal looking coffee on the counter, which Dean realized was actually his order. He turned around, grabbing the cup, giving the barista a sheepish smile.

When he turned back to face the guy, he was looking at Dean with a look of understanding. “I think I understand what happened here” the man said, looking at the cup of coffee in Dean’s hand, with his name written out in large, bold letters, and then at his own drink, with the same name scrawled out on it.

“Yeah” Dean mumbled, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture “Sorry about that man, I didn’t mean to…”

He was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning around, he was met with a little old lady glaring at them, which was when he realized that they were blocking other people from getting to the counter.

“Sorry” he mumbled, and without thinking, he grabbed the guy’s wrist with his free hand, and pulled him away from the counter, to a spot where they wouldn’t bother anyone.

“Sorry about that” Dean turned to the guy, to see him looking down at where Dean was still clutching the guy’s wrist. Dean immediately let go of it, his face burning up in a blush. The guy was no better, his cheeks coloured a deep shade of pink, which Dean found adorable.

“It’s okay” the man replied, finally looking up to meet Dean’s eyes.

“I just…umm…” Damnit, why couldn’t Dean get his words out? Maybe because those big blue eyes were just too damn distracting, he thought.

“I understand” the man repeated, staring into Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah” Dean chuckled “Didn’t realize that there were so many dudes with the same name”

_Would it be weird to date someone with the same name as me? When I introduce him to my parents do I just go ‘Oh yeah, here’s Dean’. Or when I introduce him to anyone really. And when we get married, we’ll both be Dean Winchester. That’s weird right?_

_Woah woah wait…marriage? I don’t even know the dude’s last name yet, or even if he’s into other dudes for that matter. Chill Winchester._

“Oh no, my name is not Dean” the man said, interrupting Dean’s inner monologue.

Dean raised a confused eyebrow at him, glancing down at the cup the man was holding, where DEAN was clearly spelled out in black sharpie.

“My name is quite…different, and I find that many people struggle to spell and pronounce it, so I usually just give out a plain and simple name when the time comes to order things to avoid any confusion” he explained.

Immediately, his face burned up in another adorable blush “N...not to say that there is anything wrong with the name Dean, because it’s quite the opposite really. It’s a great name. In fact, I think Dean is very pretty”

At Dean’s smirk, the guy stammered again “T…the name I mean”.

His face was so red that Dean was afraid the man was moments away from passing out.

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Dean chuckled. “Since you already know my name, may I ask what yours is?”

“Castiel” the man replied.

Dean’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline. Damn, he was not expecting that.

“Yes, I know” the man, Castiel, sighed, almost defeated.

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong” Dean rushed to reassure him “I think Castiel is a beautiful name”

At the man’s shy smile, Dean felt a bit more emboldened. “Just like the owner of the name”. He was glad to see that his words had the desired effect, as Castiel’s small smile grew into a larger one.

“Don’t take this the wrong way” Dean began, after a while of simply smiling at each other “but maybe you could go by Cas?”

“Hmm” Cas looked at him, like he was considering it. “No one has called me that” he said “until now”

Now it was Dean’s turn to tilt his head at the other man. “You’ve never had a nickname?”

Cas shook his head. “My family isn’t really the type to give each other nicknames, and the one brother I’m close to comes up with the most annoying things to call me”

Dean laughed at that, thinking about how he loves to annoy Sam, by calling him anything he could think of, especially Sammy, because Sammy would direct his bitch face at him and remind him that ‘ _It’s Sam, actually’._

“Older brother I assume” Dean smiled, and Cas nodded his head.

“This sugary monstrosity is for him actually” Cas answered “I would never drink something that could give you cavities with one sip, but Gabriel seems to love it”

“Gabriel huh? All you guys have biblical names?”

“We do, as a matter of fact. Michael, Lucian, Raphael, Gabriel, and me”

Dean gave a low whistle at that. “Lot of angels under one roof huh?” he winked.

“Oh we’re far from being angels” Cas replied. “Me more so than the rest, since I’ve ‘ _shattered my parents dreams of seeing me become a successful lawyer, by pursuing a degree in entomology, which is completely useless as I’ll see in a few years’_ ”

Dean smiled at the air quotes. This guy really had no right being as cute as he was.

“Entomology? That’s cool” Dean said.

“It may not be as glamourous as law, but at least I’ll be doing something I love. Do you know how important bees are to the ecosystem, Dean?”

“Very important I’d say” Dean replied, smiling at the excited twinkle in Cas’ eye.

“I’m sorry for boring you with all these unnecessary details. I’m sure you have important work to get back to” Cas sighed.

“Oh no, you’re definitely not boring me” Dean was quick to assure him. “In fact, would you like to maybe continue this conversation on Friday, say at seven, at the Roadhouse?” Dean asked, hope shining in his eyes.

“I hear they have good burgers” Cas smiled at him.

“The best”

“Count me in”

Dean smiled so wide that he was afraid he’d split his face in two. He pulled his phone out of his pocket so that he could save Cas’ number.

“I’ll text you” he said.

“I’m looking forward to getting your messages” Cas smiled. “But I should probably leave now. Gabriel must be wondering what happened to his drink”

“Yeah, sure. See you on Friday?”

“Definitely” Cas smiled, before waving him goodbye, and heading towards the door.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Dean walked back to his table with a smile on his face. Sitting down, he took a sip of his coffee, only to pull the cup away, grimacing. Damnit, the coffee had gone cold.

He stood up again, walking towards the counter, in hopes that the barista would be kind enough to reheat his coffee.

But honestly, the only thing he could really think about was Cas. He couldn’t wait for Friday evening, so he could see Castiel again.

Maybe he would be bringing someone home for Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
